The Return
by LullabySpectrum
Summary: bad title but its about Go Mi Nyu returning and she kinda falls out of love with Hyung-nim and in love with someone else...
1. The Return

Go Mi Nyu was heading onto the plane towards home. She was thinking about Hwang Tae-Kyung, Kang Shin-Woo, and Jeremy. Wondering how things will go now that she would be with them again. How she'll get along now that Oppa would be there as well. She looked at her watch. Usually about this time they would all be having lunch at the dorms with Manager Ma and Auntie.

Thinking about this made her stomach bubble with anticipation. Thinking about it gave her the goose bumps, so she stopped thinking about it and continued to get onto the plane. Walking down the aisle toward her seat she started thinking about them again, about her small adventures with the members of A.. She remembered the magic bus that Jeremy showed her, the time Tae-Kyung got sick and they got lost, and she remembered the trip they all took to Japan. -Not the best outcome, but it turned out fine…- She thought.

She wanted to talk to Mother Superior, right now, but that would be impossible, if only for a few more hours. She wanted to talk to Hyung-nim. Shin Woo-Oppa. Jeremy. Cordi-Noona. Everyone. She just couldn't wait to get there.

Thinking about each one of them as she took her seat, remembering how she and Hyung-nim met, how playful Jeremy was, hot scatter brained Manager MA could be… Everyone. She loved them all. And so she thought of them as she flew through the sky.

She started thinking about the day she went to visit Mother Superior, Hyung-nim thought she was leaving for good, so he sought her out and confronted her about it… She giggled. The lady sitting beside of her then gave her a look clearly displaying that she thought Mi Nyu was absolutely off her rocker… but she just ignored it and continued to think of her friends.

She remembered walking through the streets of Myungdong, looking for clothes to buy because she left hers in Hyung-nims car, when Yoo He Yi made her think he had ditched her. Which, she realized, was all a misunderstanding really…

Walking through the streets, following Shin Woo-Oppas' directions, eating kalguksuu, getting free ice cream samples, buying ridiculously cheap clothes.

She giggled to herself again. The lady staring at her again also.

Ignoring the lady the reels in her brain started moving, -Wait… how did Shin Woo-Oppa know where I was at the exact time I was there? 'Then, probably to the right,' he had said, and there was the Ice Cream Parlor… how did he know it was time for me to turn right?- Confusion wrapped around her brain, so she continued to think about this for a big portion of the remainder of her flight.

She later remembered another thing that had happened that day… He hung up on her after telling her to turn around and walk back. But, a phone call from Hyung-nim came and she didn't go any further than a few steps. -What would I have seen if I had kept walking?- She pondered on this thought the rest of the way home…

As she was getting off the plane she was still thinking about what it possibly could have been that would have been waiting for her. -Could Shin Woo-Oppa been there? But he didn't know I was a girl then…- she walked the exiting dock and into the main building of the airport, walking toward the main exit so she could leave. She was looking at the ground still contemplating whether or not it could have possibly been Shin Woo-Oppa.

The next thing she knew, she heard a really big voice shout out, "WELCOME HOME, GO MI NYU~!" she looked around and saw everyone standing in front of her. Her eyes then searched the group, person to person, stinging with the threat of on-coming tears. Oppa, Manager Ma, Jeremy, Cordi-Noona, Hyung-nim, Auntie, her eyes rested on the last person in the line. The sweet, all-knowing face of Shin Woo-Oppa.

Everyone started walking towards her. And, of course, as expected, Jeremy beat them all, grabbing her and picking her up giving her a huge bear hug. She was still looking at Shin Woo-Oppa as Jeremy started spinning and laughing, "You're Back~ You're Back, Mi Nyu! You're Back~!" When he stopped everyone was half the distance closer than they had been, slowly closing the space that was left. She looked at the ground, squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her finger to her nose.

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng** : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa** : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim** : respected older brother_

_**Noona **: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **: same as Noona but used by girls

* * *

_

_reviews would be greatly appreciated.. _

_may not finish this... _

_it was requested to my by my little sister and i really have no interest in writing it any more i have 4 more chapter but i don't know if I'll put them on here... _

_maybe if i get at least 5 good reviews..._


	2. The First Encounter Back

_**POV Go Mi Nyu**_

_**

* * *

**_

Immediately realizing where I stuck my hand, I dropped it, placing it on Jeremys shoulder, then pushed away from him slowly, and said "Jeremy, how… how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it… It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Go Mi Nyu~~! You still remember me~~!" Jeremy wailed in joy.

"Of course, I still remember you, Jeremy. How could I not?" I replied.

The rest of the group was getting closer, I tried not to meet Shin Woo-Oppas eyes, so I looked at my brother, Go Mi Nam. Noticing, for the first time, a blushing girl, holding onto his hand. I studied the girl. For some reason she looked oddly familiar to me. Then it sank in.

Yoo He Yi.

Yoo He Yi was holding onto Oppas hand… Holding onto Oppa…

-Why is Yoo He Yi holding onto Oppas Hand? Are they dating now? _What's_ been going on since I've been gone? Are they _seriously _going out? I mean, even if they are.. Why is she here? She _hates _me… Why did see come to see me home? She is the _last _person I would want to see upon my returning home…- Was what I was thinking.

"Oppa!" I said ignoring Yoo He Yi and ran up to Oppa and gave him a hug. "Oppa, I haven't seen you in so long. Even longer than everyone else…"

"Yea." Was his reply.

"_So _cold, Oppa. Even though I helped you in your worst time of need… And in the worst possible scenario for me." I pouted playfully.

"Yea, …Thanks again for doing that for me, Mi Nyu-Dong saeng."

"He he.." All of a sudden I felt a bone chilling sensation. It felt like I was going to be under attack or something.

I turned around… there stood, none other than, Tae Kyung Hyung-nim. "H-Hyung-nim… Hi!" -Oh My God! I totally forgot about him! He is _so _mad at me, I can totally tell! He is, what was giving me that creepy feeling… I do believe I will die today.. Mother Superior, tell the heavens I'll be there soon!-

"Go Mi Nyu, Welcome back…" The he walked away. -So… I'm… _not _going to die today? Yay!-

I pointed at Tae Kyung Hyung-nim while I whispered, "Where is he going? What's wrong with him?", to Oppa.

I didn't expect it, but, Shin Woo-Oppa answered my question.

"He's just jealous that Jeremy hugged you first…" Shin Woo-Oppa then bent down to level his eyes to mine and patted the top of my head. "Welcome home, Go Mi Nyu." -The way he said my name… there was something weird about it…- But before I could think more about it, I was enveloped into a big hug, tangled up in the smell of Shin Woo-Oppa. I was so shocked, I couldn't breathe, and when I did all I smelt was the mouth watering aroma of Shin Woo-Oppas cologne. The shocks that I had for Tae Kyung Hyung-nim, before I went to Africa, were gone… Now I'm all shock-y for Shin Woo-Oppa… -What's Going _on_?-

I pressed my finger to my nose… Noticing Manager Ma starring at me with his eyes the size of dinner plates… I mouthed 'What does this mean?'

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng** : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa** : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim** : respected older brother_

_**Noona **: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **: same as Noona but used by girls_


	3. The Scolding

**_POV Go Mi Nyu_**

* * *

I dropped my hand for the second time that day, before wiggling myself free of Shin Woo-Oppas grip. Looking up I smiled and said, "Thank you, Shin Woo-Oppa." Which made him smile brilliantly. I had to look at the ground to keep the blush that was forming on my cheeks, a secret. But Manager Ma must have noticed it anyway, because before I even realized what was happening, he was dragging me away from Shin Woo-Oppa over to where he and Cordi-Noona were standing. Or as he saw it, 15 feet away from Shin Woo-Oppa…

"Our Mi Na-… Nyu! …What was that?" Manager Ma scolded me in a hushed tone, slightly above a whisper. "Why are you making that pig nose still? And for Shin Woo now? Tae Kyung might have seen you doing that! What would he think? You know, he know what it means when you do that!" Manager Ma got slightly louder with each breathe inhaled, but still not loud enough for anyone other than Cordi-Noona and me to understand what he was jabber-jawing about…

"Quiet down!" Cordi-Noona exclaimed, while smacking Manager Ma.

"Stop, stop, please!" I tried to calm Cordi-Noona enough so that she would stop hitting poor ole Manager Ma. "Cordi-Noona," I clasped her hands firmly in mine, after she gave Manager Ma one final, loud blow on the shoulder. "How have you been?"

She leaned her head down looking at my face, "Call me Unni now!" She pulled me into a hug, which lasted all of two measly seconds before she pulled away, only to strike another blow, looking me up and down, she said, "You're still so flat chest-ed, Mi Nyu. Oh! You should drink more milk!"

"Haa…" -Milk? I don't want to drink milk as the first thing I drink at home…- "Yea, thanks Cordi-Noo… Unni." And then I looked around once more. Everyone in small separate groups in the area surrounding me. Off to their own, chatting with one another, buzzing in their own way with excitement from me being home. Excitement which, I really didn't understand.

"Ah! Manager Ma… How have things been with Oppa entering the dorms? And with the other guys? Are they getting along? Do they like him at all? How do they feel having to live together?" I shot off a round of questions, and by the looks of it Manager Ma didn't want to answer any of them… Asking him the questions also made me feel strange, like, there was a certainty that things weren't going to be able to go back to how they were before I left… Even though I knew that things could never return to the exact way they were before. I sighed inwardly. Frowning on the inside, smiling my biggest happy-go-lucky smile on the outside.

"Don't ask those questions now… it's almost time for your Welcome Home Party anyhow… Oh. By the way, you no longer need to call me Manager, since you're no longer in the band. From now on call me Hoon Yi." He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and his right around Cordi-Noonas. "Let's go!" he said.

But before he took one step, he looked down at me, jerked his head toward Shin Woo-Oppa, leaned down to my ear and whispered, "We'll talk about that on the way…"

I looked up at him, then to Shin Woo-Oppa, who was happily chatting with Jeremy, then back to Manager Ma and sighed. -Another crazy chapter, in my crazily written life, is about to begin…- I thought as we walked outside and toward a big, grayish white van, clearly labeled A . N . JELL.

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng**__ : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa**__ : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim**__ : respected older brother_

_**Noona **__: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **__: same as Noona but used by girls_

_

* * *

[reviews appreciated.]  
_


	4. The Long Ride

**_POV Go Mi Nyu_**

_

* * *

_

I pulled myself from Manager Mas' grip, looked up at him and said, "Why did Hyung-nim leave so early? He looked really mad…"

The person that answered made my jump almost out of my skin. It was neither Cordi-Noona nor Manager Ma, but instead it was Shin Woo-Oppa. "I told you that already… He was jealous that Jeremy hugged you first, so, he left first…" I looked up at Shin Woo-Oppa, he was smiling down at me.

"Oh. Well that's not a very good reason to leave without telling anyone" Shin Woo-Oppa smiled more and I had to look away in order to keep from sticking my finger to my nose again. "Ah! Oppa! Can I ride with you to the party?" I was trying to figure out a way to get out of the conversation that Manager Ma wanted to have…

Oppa looked at me like I stuck a big, smelly onion right up in his face. He shook his head and jerked his head towards Yoo He Yi, the glared at me.

"Haa…" I said, looking at the ground. Then I felt a hand on both of my shoulders. I looked to my right and Shin Woo-Oppa was standing there smiling brightly. I looked to my left and Jeremy was standing there with his signature goofy grin. "Shin Woo-Oppa? Jeremy?"

"Ride with us, Mi Nyu! Ride with us!" Jeremy shouted. I smiled at him, then glanced at Shin Woo-Oppa.

"Jeremy is right, Mi Nyu. You should ride with us." I turned back to Jeremy.

"Yea. Okay. I'll ride with you guys." I smiled, and seconds later we were piled into the van. It felt almost like nothing had changed. I was in the seat I sat in almost every time we rode in the van.

I mentally kicked myself for agreeing to ride with them. So I started in with the questions.

"How has things been going with Oppa?" I asked, trying to think of ways to keep from pressing my finger to my nose every time Shin Woo-Oppa smiled at me…

I turned in my in my chair so I could look Jeremy in the eyes as he answers my question. "Go Mi Nyu~~… Mi Nam is no fun! He's always so serious about everything. And he always takes my motorcycle without asking..." Jeremy squealed as he ranted about Oppas' actions. "He's no where near as good as you, Mi Nyu." Jeremy yelled and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. Shin Woo-Oppa pulled him off of me and pushed him back into in own seat. Which was kind of hard to do in a mini-van…

My blush was still on my cheeks when Shin Woo-Oppa looked at me, looking concerned, he asked, "Are you okay? …Mi Nyu?"

I looked out the window, away from his eyes as my blush reddened. "Haa…" Was all I could manage to force out. -Oh! I should have went with Manager Ma and Cordi-Noona after all…-

After I was sure that my blush had left all the contours of my face I turned back around. Shin Woo-Oppa and Jeremy were staring at me with worried expressions on both of their faces.

"I'm fine." I said. But their expressions didn't change much. "Really! I just miss being in Korea. That's all…" I tried to lie my way out of their depressing glares. I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Haa…" Jeremy said, a smile reappearing on his childish face. -He always did look best with that goofy smile on his face.- I thought, while looking at him. I smiled back.

"Then," Shin Woo-Oppa started, surprising me so bad that when I turned around I almost head butted him. I blushed a little, but he just continued after a little laugh, "Go Mi Nyu… Should we go on a date?"

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng**__ : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa**__ : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim**__ : respected older brother_

_**Noona **__: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **__: same as Noona but used by girls_

_

* * *

_

_[reviews appreciated.]  
_


	5. The Reply

**POV Go Mi Nyu**

**

* * *

**

My jaw instantly dropped in reply to Shin Woo-Oppas question. Did he really just ask me to go on a date with him? I just couldn't think straight, my brain was in a jumbled mess. There were butterflies in my stomach. My heart was pounding in my ears. As Manager MA would have put it… My emotions were overflowing. How was I supposed to reply to that? It was too sudden… Way too sudden.

I just sat there looking into his eyes. I was severely confused… I didn't know whether to say yes to Shin Woo-Oppa of to get out of the car and run to Tae Kyung Hyung-nim. But what came out of my mouth surprised even me, I suppose it was shock. It obviously surprised Shin Woo-Oppa also, just because of the look on his face… I said, "Yeah, sure."

He just looked at me then, my guess was he had probably been looking forward to instant and total rejection. But then I heard a familiar childish whining take over the awkward silence of the van. Jeremy started talking in his cute, naïve, child-like voice. "No fair, Hyung! I was going to ask Mi Nyu on a date! Mi Nyu, don't go with Hyung, go with me. Okay?" He had his happy-go-lucky smile painted across his face. A brilliant smile. An innocent smile.

"She accepted my invitation, Jeremy. She can go with you next time." I looked from Jeremy to Shin Woo-Oppa. Noticing that he had a small smirk of victory lingering on the corners of his lips. My guess was that on the inside he was dangling my acceptance of him in front of Tae Kyung Hyung-nims face.

I turned to look out the window again, hearing Jeremys sigh followed by Shin Woo-Oppas short chuckle, which he followed by clearing his throat trying to cover it up. But it was too late, I had caught him. Laughed inwardly, staring out the window for the remainder of the short trip to the party. Keeping to myself, wondering what was going on, on the inside of my heart.

My star is Tae Kyung.

But another star is starting to out shine him.

Why is that?

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng**__ : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa**__ : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim**__ : respected older brother_

_**Noona **__: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **__: same as Noona but used by girls_

_

* * *

_

_A REALLY short chapter I know... this is the last one i had written from last year .. so that means the rest will be all new : )_

_[reviews appreciated.]  
_


	6. The Partys' End

When they got to the party, she was surprised. Instead of being at the fancy restaurant she thought they would be going to, she found that they had actually arrived at the dorms. As they got out of the van, she stretched her arms above her head. Then she looked at the building she was so used to seeing. She couldn't believe that it had already been two years since she had left. Being back here proved it… She was officially home.

She smiled as she walked the short travel to the front door. She was just about to walk through the door when she seen an over-sized mass of pale yellow fluff. She looked over to Jeremy just as she pointed to it.

"I-is that Jolie?" And as if on a cue, hearing her name the dog got up and waddled out of the doghouse towards Mi Nyu. It ran its large head up and down her leg a few times. She bent down on one knee and started petting on the creature. "And how have you been, Jolie, you pretty girl, you?"

She looked back up, looking at the dogs owner, from her spot on the deck floor. "What have you been feeding this dog, Jeremy?"

"Just the normal stuff…" He said, smiling, as he pulled a hand full of dog treats out of his jacket pocket and gave them to the overweight animal.

"Jolie! My Angelina Jolie~! Good girl~!" He gushed as she gobbled up every one of the treats as he patted her head. Mi Nyu stood and brushed the small amount of dirt she had acquired by leaning down on the deck floor, from her knees and shins.

"Poor thing…" She laughed lightly.

"Let's go on in." Shin Woo had said. "Everyone is already inside waiting."

"Mm." She smiled. "Come on, Jeremy."

"Okay!" He ran inside as she walked slowly taking everything in.

"I missed this place, so much…" Mi Nyu looked over her shoulder, smiling, at Shin Woo. "I'm so glad that I'm back."

"We're glad too." He smiled, walking past her, he paused as he placed his hand momentarily on her head, then walked on.

She smiled, as a light blush grazed her cheeks, she pats her cheeks lightly with the pads of her hands as she walks into the kitchen.

'Congratulations' banners hung randomly throughout the kitchen and living room. Streamers and balloons of white and blue strewn everywhere. It looked as if a young child had decorated for their own birthday, so she could only guess that Jeremy had asked to be the one in charge of decorating the dorms.

Everyone took their turn in chatting to her. Bringing up old, happy memories of before she left. Things that they thought she may want to know from while she was gone.

They ate delicious food that had been prepared by Auntie Choi. Drank some beer and had, altogether, a really nice time getting reacquainted.

As things began to wind down, their friends started leaving, and Mi Nyu had started to drift off to sleep in a chair on the back deck. Other than the dorm mates the only people still there was Manager Ma, Cordi-Noona and Auntie Choi. They were helping each other clean up the mess that the dinner had ended up making.

Jeremy went outside to give Jolie some of the left-overs that still swarmed his plate. Tae Kyung had fallen asleep, arms crossed, in the middle of one of the couches in the living room, after his third beer. Mi Nam had left hours earlier, riding Jeremys bike, to go pick up Yoo He Yi.. And Shin Woo, well Shin Woo was looking for Mi Nyu…

When he had found her, her head was bobbing back and forth and side to side. He smiled and quietly lifted a chair and sat it next to hers. Sitting down just as her head hit his shoulder. She mumbled something about 'Chilly Popsicles' and 'Old Times' then she was silent again. He seen her eyes dance behind the enclosure of her eyelids and he knew she was having a nice dream from the smile she had place delicately on her lips.

He just couldn't seem to hold himself back, considering what he did next, he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers.

Her eyes decided that they should flutter open at that exact moment…

When she seen that he was so close to her, his mouth touching hers, she closed her eyes again. Her hand snaked its way up to her nose. She squeezed her eyes tight, then opened them again when she felt him move away. They grew wide when she seen him smile.

"Sorry…" He said, noticing the look in her eyes. "I couldn't help it…" He looked away because she just kept staring at his face, and truthfully it was making him just a bit nervous.

Her hands both went to her knees as she pushed herself up out of the chair. "I… I got to go to the restroom!" She started running through the door when she ran into someone. She looked up.

"Hyung-nim?"

* * *

He had seen it. Seen it with his very own eyes. Shin Woo had kissed her. He had kissed Mi Nyu!

And all she did was press her finger to her nose… He closed his eyes tightly, then dropped his head.

_That can't be! … Can It? _Tae Kyung thought _Does that me she doesn't like me anymore! She likes Shin Woo? _He looked back up at the scene that was playing before him. _That's…_

He sees her running in his direction but he couldn't seem to move out of the way…

She was looking down…

She ran into him, her face in his chest…

She looks up into his eyes, confusion in hers.

"Hyung-nim?"

_I no longer care. _He turns around and stomped his way angrily to his room.

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

_**Dong saeng**__ : younger sibling or friend or family member._

_**Oppa**__ : "an older brother", and it is only used when a girl is calling an older brother or a older man who she trusts_

_**Hyung-nim**__ : respected older brother_

_**Noona **__: older sister or friend that is older_

_**Unni **__: same as Noona but used by girls_


	7. The Long Walk

She watches Tae Kyung stomp around the corner. Scurrying across the floor, to peek around said corner, she watches him further, trailing himself up the stairs. She hears the muffled sound of a door slaming one the floor above her head.

"What's wrong with him...?" Pondering on this thought, she hurries into the kitchen, finding Manager Ma there she decides to go on outside. Still not ready to have whatever talk he wants her to have with him, right now. She slips on her shoes and walks out the door.

Jolie is finishing off the rest of the bread on Jeremys' plate. She walks past them, patting the dog on the head, breifly, before continueing on to the benches on the other side of the deck. Jolie waddles over to her and begs for a treat.

"Jolie, you just ate Jeremys' food.. You don't need anymore." She says, rubbing the dogs snout, smiling at her.

Jeremy laughs, and plops down beside of Mi Nyu. "She loves to eat." He spews, pulling out a dog bone from his pocket and handing it to Mi Nyu.

She tosses it in the air and the creature bounces off the ground, ever so slightly, retreiving it. She lands on the deck floor with a thud and crosses the floor to her house, walking into it backwards, she lays on her stomach and begins to knaw on the bone.

"I still can't believe that's Jolie, you know..." Mi Nyu pulls her knees up onto the bench and places her hands on them, then rests her head on her hands as she tilts it to stare at Jeremy.

"Well you have to! That's my Angelina Jolie." He smiles at the dog as he bites into an apple that he pulls out of no where. He looks at the apple then to Mi Nyu.

"Want a bite?" He asks taking another bite, then holds it out.

She smiles and shakes her head, replying with a, "No thanks. Not in the mood to eat."

"Why, what's so wrong that you can't eat?" He takes a bite of the apple, juice rolling down his arm.

"Nothing really. Just don't feel like eating..." She looks towards the back of the house. "Hey, if anyone asks, I'm on a walk, okay?" She says, pulling herself to her feet and walking to the driveway.

"Uh... Sure." Jeremy replies, though she is already so far away she can barely make it out. Though she hadn't meant it, and without realizing it, she had broke out into a brisk jog.

When she finally decides to stop and look around, she realizes she's at the park where they all played bad-mitten. She looks around smiling, then she sits on the ground beside of a tree. She looks at the ground around her, covered in leaves and miscellaneous things that uncaring people had thrown away. The events prior to her talk with Jeremy finally settling in on her conciousness.

She starts thinking aloud. "What is going on? ...Why is everyone acting so weird? ...Why did Shin Woo-Oppa k.." She couldn't bring herself to say the word kiss.

"Why did Shin Woo-Oppa... kiss... me...?"

She thought about this for a long while, until she starts hearing voices. She looks up realizing that it's already dark. She looks in the direction of the voices and sees Tae Kyung. Standing up she brushes the dirt off her bum and starts walking towards him. "Hyung-nim! What are you doing out here?"

He runs up to her. "You stupid Pig-Rabbit!" He pulls her into a hug, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"Hyu.. Hyung-nim?" He lets go of her as fast as he had grabbed ahold of her, making her almost fall to the ground.

"We've been looking for you for over an hour." He glares down at her. "What have you been doing? Everyone's worried..."

"Eh? ...I've been gone that long? Hmm.. It seemed like only a few minutes to me, though." She looks up at him and he can tell she's not lying to him.

"Well..." He looks away from her and starts walking back towards the dorms. "Let's go. They'll want to know where you've been."

She stands there for a moment, staring at his back, watching him walk away, thinking. "Why is his light dimming?"

Tae Kyung turns around. "Did you say something, Pig-Rabbit?"

Surprised that she'd spoken aloud, Mi Nyu replies, "Eh? No. Nothing. Nothing at all..."

She runs up to him, walking twice as fast as he, just to keep up. She watches his face through the corner of her eyes noticing that he was doing the same, she looked forward.

Opening her mouth, she looks up at him, starting to say something when she heard Jeremys voice screaming her name, she jerked her head to her right seeing Jeremy running at her full blast. He wraps her up in both arms, spinning her around, gushing unacknowledgable thing like, "OhMiNyuwherewereyou?Wewe'reallsoworried!Wecouldn'tfindyouanywhere!Imissedyousomuch!Joliemissedyoutoo!OhMiNyuuu~~~!"

"O..Kay, Jeremy. I understand. Could you please let me go? You are hurting me." She struggles against his grasp, tring to break free, of the drummers (death) grip. He had just let go of her when she sees Mi Nam and Shin Woo trudging their way up the hill, reflexively she turns around red-faced to faces Jeremy and Tae Kyung, noticing that Tae Kyung was lecturing Jeremy about doing her that way. She walks abound the two and tries to hide herself ever so slightly. Tae Kyung looks at her, then to the place she had moved from, seeing Shin Woo and Mi Nam walking in their direction, surprising himself, he grabbed her hand.

Shocked she looked up and him, his eyes dark, glaring at Shin Woo. She glanced over to Shin Woo who was still talking to Mi Nam, the two slowly making their way towards them, then back to Tae Kyung who was still looking at Shin Woo with fire burning deep in his eyes. She didn't realize it, but she squeezed Tae Kyungs hand tight. She was scared of his light going out. Scared of what was happening with Shin Woo. Scared of what tho do. She didn't know anymore.

Her head moved down, so she started staring at the toes of her shoes, biting the skin off her lip as Mi Nam and Shin Woo drew nearer...

* * *

_Okay .. I know .. I so get it ... REALLLLLYYYYY Late Update right? well if your life was going like mine you would understand... .. but anyway.. please review tell me how im doing may end this is i dont get a few reviews cause ya see well... im sort of running out of this to say in this story..._


End file.
